The purpose of the proposed program is to train predoctoral and postdoctoral students in research in developmental psychology. The application is to continue a research training program that has had continuous NIMH support since 1959. The training site, the Institute of Child Development (founded in 1925), holds a unique position as an internationally known, premier center of research in developmental science. The community of scholars at the Institute engages in substantive and significant basic research on the development of biological, sensory, perceptual, cognitive, social, and emotional processes. Simultaneously, the Institute faculty and students seek to "give away" knowledge of human development;and to engage in collaborative work across several disciplines, including the interface between brain and behavior, and between individuals and the contextual systems in which their development is embedded, such as family, peers, schools, community, and cultural systems. The training program would provide support for four predoctoral scholars per year, at least one of whom would be engaged in interdisciplinary research in the critical fields of developmental psychopathology or developmental neuroscience;appointments are for two years. Predoctoral trainees entering the program will have completed baccalaureate studies in psychology or a related field and occasionally will have had some (typically 2 yrs) graduate training. Predoctoral trainees complete a full major and minor program, including coursework, research and teaching apprenticeships, and examinations. The training program also would provide support for two postdoctoral trainees per year;appointments are for two years. Postdoctoral trainees would be recruited from two categories of individuals: those whose doctoral studies were not in developmental psychology, but who desire research training in developmental science;and those whose training was in development science, but who seek expanded interdisciplinary training in developmental psychopathology or developmental neuroscience. The primary engagement of postdoctoral trainees is research. The training site is located on the main campus of the University of Minnesota. It includes state-of-the-art computer, laboratory, and library facilities, as well as offices for staff, students, and trainees. The faculty includes 16 professors, whose work ranges across the entire discipline.